A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a head configured to eject ink from nozzles onto a sheet to thereby record an image on the sheet, a pump configured to draw ink from the nozzles to prevent ink clogging in a passage connected to the nozzles, and a waste liquid reservoir configured to retain ink drawn by the pump.
In response to recent demands for compact design, the waste liquid reservoir includes a fixed waste liquid reservoir fixed to a housing of the apparatus, and a movable waste liquid reservoir removable from the housing. The fixed liquid reservoir includes a fixed waste liquid container and a fixed retainer disposed in the fixed waste liquid container and configured to retain waste liquid discharged from the head. The movable waste liquid reservoir includes a movable waste liquid container and a movable retainer disposed in the movable waste liquid container and configured to retain waste liquid discharged from the head. The fixed waste liquid retainer and the movable waste liquid retainer contact each other when the movable waste liquid reservoir is attached to the housing.